mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nixel, Nixel, Go Away
I don't think session 8 and 9 mixels will make it to the special I:( Mixedorb (talk) 18:32, April 3, 2016 (UTC) They...kind of have to be in the special? The specials are made to show them off. The Cute Zoot~! ♥ (talk) 19:16, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ya cuz if they show off they'll look kool and it will get more ppl to buy them -MlnlAAAAAA (talk) 20:22, April 3, 2016 (UTC) That's what I call "Professional Marketing"! --Mixingitall (talk) 21:37, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Mixingitall Where is our proof this is the name of the special????? How did we get proff that S8-9 will be in one special? Gkoliver (talk) 00:12, April 7, 2016 (UTC) This is prep. The Cute Zoot~! ♥ (talk) 00:23, April 7, 2016 (UTC) How do we know that Nixel Nixel Go Away will be Ninth Wave? I don't see any information other than the title, and the fact that we got it this early makes it more likely to be a Series 8 special. Is this still just in case because we haven't gotten any new information other than the title?MEESTER FEEEEEEEEEESH!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 12:47, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Do you always have to do this? (No offense.) We would have more information about a Series 8 special if there was one by now. As well as that, there has been posts of there only being one special this year that showed info for other Cartoon Network shows as well. User:Creepermanrules Oh sorry. I wasn't aware of those things. Can you give me examples so I can try to find them?MEESTER FEEEEEEEEEESH!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 13:14, June 25, 2016 (UTC) This appearing now does not mean it could be a Series 8 special -- some of the titles showing up for CN-related content on that site recently are sort of definite for October, like Halloween specials (there was one for Regular Show's Terror Tales of the Park series). Which means, if there was both an S8 and an S9 special, we'd have gotten both titles today, not just one. CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox 13:19, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Why was my blog deleted? I'm sorry if I was being a bit too persistent or annoying, but it's just my opinion and I wanted to voice it. It's not like I was hurting anyone or changing a mainspace article to fit my opinions or anything, right?MEESTER FEEEEEEEEEESH!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 13:31, June 25, 2016 (UTC) To be honest, I don't really even care that much anymore about how many specials we get, I think I've just backed myself into a corner at this point. I'll add your blog back, but please stop going on about this discussion. User:Creepermanrules SUaM ~ {Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Seems Like The LEAST Creative Name They Could Have Come Up With For The Special ._. its just plain... goofy.} Meggy Lieky Jammillot~�� 23:11, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Someone PLEASE delete this talk page. I can't bear to look at it again. Thank you. MEESTER FEEEEEEEEEESH!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 12:50, June 27, 2016 (UTC)